The Downside?
by xxTemarixx
Summary: Horio loved his popularity, but there was always a downside to it. Maybe. /Set two years after the anime. Dedicated to Frog-kun for his Birthday! One-sided HorioOC/


**A/N: This fic is dedicated to Frog-kun for his birthday! I know how much you love Horio, so I chose to write about him and his sexiness! Happy birthday, I hope it you enjoy this, I tried my best. ^^**

**This is my first time writing Horio, and it was fun but a bit hard. Crazy fangirl OC. You have been warned. Also, Horio is a bit OOC, but I'm not sure how he would react to some crazy fangirl, and this is also set in the future.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>He was captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, which had won Nationals the past three years; everyone respected him, he got good grades, and of course his uni-brow was as sexy as ever along with his almost five years of tennis experience. But there was one problem.<p>

Hitomi Tomiko, Horio Fan Club Queen Bee

Now, Horio loved the attention, but this chick was a bit too much. Dyed purple hair always in a bow, green eyes, tall, and a crazy obsession with uni-brows. Horio guessed that was one reason she loved him, or claimed to love him, for his manly uni-brow. The others were for his handsome looks, his charm, and amazing tennis abilities, right?

Right.

* * *

><p>Tomiko had one goal in life: Marry Horio Satoshi no matter what.<p>

She thought he was amazingly handsome, hilarious, smart, talented, and not to mention his lovely-looking uni-brow. She felt her heart flutter whenever he glanced at her, whether it was in fear or just catching her out of the corner of his eye. Whatever it was, he made her swoon like a fangirly school girl, which she was. Oh, how she loved his soft brown hair and his beautiful eyes. That winning smile... she sighed dreamily. Horio was her dream guy.

And that was why she was currently in a tree outside of Horio's window, watching him work out. Ever since Horio became captain he worked out every night, or so she heard. And apparently it was true. She loved the way the the sweat dripped down his chest as he did his last curl up.

"Stalking Horio-kun again?" Tomiko's friend asked from the trunk of the tree.

"Horio-_sama_!" Tomiko corrected and climbed down, making sure not to scratch her camera. She landed with a soft thump, used to being stealthy when finishing her watch every night. "And of course! What if he does something and I miss it? That would be terrible! I mean, I'm head of the fan club! I must have all the information on Horio-sama!"

Her friend, Kiyoko, rolled her eyes. Really, Tomiko could be such a creeper.

"Well, it's dinner so you should come to my house to eat," Kiyoko suggested. Tomiko frowned.

"What about Horio-sama?" She asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, you'll see him when he arrives at practice tomorrow," Kiyoko reassured. Tomiko kept frowning but nodded and followed her friend.

She wished she could have gotten more photos.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Tomiko waited faithfully at the gates of the Seigaku tennis courts for Horio. She did this everyday since last year, never failing to miss one greeting, Even when she was sick, she would come to school just to greet him before leaving to go home and rest. As the leader of Horio's fan club, it was her duty to greet him every morning.<p>

See, there were rules when it came to being in the Horio Fan Club.

1. You must add "-sama" to Horio's name whenever you speak of him.

2. You may not fawn over other tennis regulars or club members.

3. The leader is the first to greet Horio-sama and is the first to give him a gift on any special occasion.

4. If you insult Horio-sama, you will automatically be kicked out, and possibly mauled.

5. Do not break these rules, and if you do, be prepared.

Few girls have broken the rules, and only one has suffered painfully. Some would say that the rules were cruel, but that's what you get for breaking them. Tomiko wouldn't stand for someone insulting her Horio-sama!

"Morning Hitomi-chan," a voice greeted, and Tomiko felt her heart flutter as she saw Horio unlocking the clubhouse.

"Good morning Horio-sama!" she greeted back cheerfully, bowing. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Horio replied. He had grown use to Tomiko's cheerful morning greetings. "Yourself?"

'He asked me how I was!' Tomiko exclaimed mentally. On the outside, she answered, "I'm fantastic! Lovely weather today."

"Yes, perfect for tennis," he stated before disappearing into the clubhouse.

Tomiko smiled and adjusted her bright purple hair, making sure it looked perfect. She would wait for Horio to come out after the others had arrived and changed into their jerseys. It was a part of her routine everyday, and she didn't complain.

Everything about Horio was attractive.

* * *

><p>Horio watched the teacher explain the concept of spheres and pyramids, bored out of his mind. Geometry sucked, and Horio was surprised he wasn't failing it since he never paid attention in class. But her had to keep up his reputation as being very intelligent so he could be the best. Luckily, Echizen went back to studying abroad in America or Horio might not be where he was today. He loved Echizen like a brother, but did the guy have to show off constantly?<p>

"Horio-kun, can you deliver something to the student council room?" Tadaki-sensei asked, holding up a packet of papers. Horio nodded and grabbed the packet before leaving the room. He wandered through the halls, hoping that no one else was near.

Of course he was wrong.

"Horio-sama!" An all too familiar voice called, and Horio turned to face Tomiko, bouncing towards him. "What are you doing in the halls?"

"Delivering papers to the student council office," he answered. "You?"

"I was just going there until I saw you," she grinned. "Lets go together okay?"

"Sure..." Horio wasn't sure if he could trust the girl. Yeah, she meant no harm, but what if she tried to molest him or something? Looking back at all the fangirls his senpais had, maybe being popular wasn't all the great... oh who was he kidding. He loved being popular. The attention, admiration, the feeling of everyone watching you and supporting you - Horio loved it.

"Horio-sama, we're here," Tomiko said, interrupting Horio's thoughts.

"Ah," he responded, opening up the door and placing the papers on the table before turning around to see Tomiko very close to him. Was she going to molest him? Rape him? Hug him to death? "What are you doing?"

"You..." She dropped down and Horio gulped. She then stood up and handed Horio a paper. "...dropped this."

"Oh," Horio blinked, taking the paper and setting it on top of the others. He turned to see Tomiko back at the spot she was earlier, a good few feet away.

Phew, that was a close one.

* * *

><p>Tomiko loved photography. She was currently at home, cleaning her camera and putting in what was most likely her tenth memory card since last year. She spent a lot of time taking photos of the world around her, mainly of Horio though. It started last year, when her mother got her a camera so she wouldn't spend all day fangirling over some boy. Tomiko had taken the camera with thanks, but glared at her mother for calling Horio 'some boy'. Parents, never understanding what true love is.<p>

She carefully set her camera on her pillow before walking over to her closet and opening it, the light turning on.

"I love you Horio-sama," she declared, kneeling in front of the statue.

Tomiko, when she took art class last year, built a sculpture of Horio just for her room. There were pictures of the boy in different frame designs, each with some of her favorite photos. Horio laughing, serving, running, smiling, frowning, talking to someone. Anything he did, she had a picture of it. Hearts decorated the wall and a few of the frames along with roses of different colors. She even had his pencil and a towel he used one day just to remember him.

It was her shrine dedicated to Horio, and she loved it more than she did her camera.

"Tomiko!" Her mother called, knocking on the door. "Your father and I are going to bed, good night!"

"Night mother!" Tomiko called back. She heard her mother's footstep disappear down the hall and she turned her focus back to the shrine. She kissed the large picture of Horio on the lips before turning off the light and carefully closing the closet door. She did her nightly routines before laying in bed, hugging her Horio-shaped pillow.

Maybe she was a bit obsessed. But hey, who cared?

* * *

><p>Ever since he became captain of the tennis team, Horio worked twice as hard to stay in shape. He would do crunches and pushes up every morning and every evening, jogging a cool down lap after every small workout. He had to stay in shape to be on top.<p>

Yet, everywhere he went, he swore he saw a flash of purple.

Hitomi Tomiko was an interesting girl, he would give her that. A crazy obsession with uni-brows, photography, the number 5, and of course him. She loved to follow him around and take pictures non-stop, and he couldn't help but enjoy it. He loved the feeling of knowing someone wanted him, cared about him. It was creepy, but nice.

That's why this one time, Horio opened his window to see Tomiko in the tree as usual. He always knew she was there, but never said anything.

"Enjoying what you see?" He smirked, holding back a chuckle and Tomiko jumped and almost fell out of the tree.

"H-H-Horio-sama!" she stuttered, surprised. How did he know she was watching him?

"As much as I love to see your face, I'd like some privacy please," Horio said, sending her his charming smile. Tomika about fainted on the spot.

"Understood, H-Horio-sama!" she exclaimed, bowing furiously. "I'm sorry to intrude. I'll be going now."

Horio watched her climb down the tree and dash across the street. He shook his head and smiled as her figure disappeared over the horizon.

So interesting.

* * *

><p>Tomiko wiped the last of her tears and got off the bathroom floor, washing her face and getting herself ready for the day. It was less than two weeks before graduation, andher parents were making her attend Rikkai Dai for high school. She would be separated from her Horio-sama, and that tore her apart.<p>

"You're going to be late, Tomiko!" Her mother called from downstairs, and said girl sighed, slipping on her uniform and fixing her hair. She added a bit of make-up and grabbed her bag before hurrying downstairs and out the door.

She lived close to the school, and Horio lived on the opposite side of the school, which made her happy. Her man wasn't too far, which is why she was able to spy on him after school. When she arrived, she was shocked.

"You're late Tomiko-chan," Horio said, leaning against the outside wall of the clubhouse.

"I-I am!" she stuttered, checking her watch. It was true, she was five minutes late. Crud! she had never been late before. What was wrong with her? "I'm so so sorry Horio-sama!"

"It's okay Tomiko-chan," he assured, twirling his tennis racket. "Just don't make a habit of it, okay?"

"Yes Horio-sama!" she agreed, bowing one last time before the rest of the members arrived. She turned and headed towards the bleachers, ashamed of herself. How could he let her slide? What if something happened to him because he was all alone. Some creeper could have been waiting, and Tomiko wouldn't be there to help! She was a disgrace as the leader of Horio's fan club.

"You okay, Tomiko-chan?" Kiyoko asked, walking up to her friend.

"Don't tell, but I was late for the first time ever when greeting Horio-sama!" Tomiko whispered a bit too loud, ignoring the heads that turned. She blinked and felt tears well up. "I'm such a failure."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. Really, the girl could be a bit dramatic.

"And graduation is so close and I won't see Horio-sama anymore!" Tomiko continued with watery eyes.

"Well, uh, just make him a big graduation gift so he won't forget you," Kiyoko suggest, and Tomiko's tears disappeared, a grin spreading across her face.

"I've got just the idea."

* * *

><p>Horio was running late the next day. Someone had hid his uniform, ripped a hole in his backpack, and tied his tennis shoes into knots. He didn't know who did it, so the tennis club would pay with laps.<p>

He arrived at school and looked around, confused at why the campus was empty. He checked his phone. It was Tuesday, and he was only ten minutes late. Where was everyone? He walked around the school, his worry growing as he only saw teachers. Okay, there was teachers, but no students. Was he not suppose to be here? He checked his locker and was surprised to find a note.

_Check your favorite place._

Horio blinked. His favorite place...? Wait. The tennis courts! He tightened his grip on his bag and hurried through the halls, shoving open the doors and hurrying down the stairs towards the courts. He caught sight of the courts but saw nothing until he rounded the corner, stopping dead in his tracks.

"We love you Horio-sama!" A bunch of girls screamed, and Horio about fainted. There was a huge banner hanging from the fence of the tennis courts, the words "You're Amazing!" scrawled across it. There was a huge tennis ball cake (ice cream cake maybe?), gifts, flowers, and tons of girls along with the tennis club members.

"What is this?" He asked, confused but inwardly delighted. They threw him a party because of how awesome he is? Sweet.

"It's our way of saying thank you for a great year!" One of the girls said, smiling. "It was Tomiko-sama's idea!"

Tomiko. Of course.

"Where is she?" He asked, walking towards the huge cake and hill of presents. The crowd parted as he passed through, his eyes stopping on Tomiko who was waiting by the cake.

"Horio-sama!" She bowed. Horio waved her off.

"This is amazing Tomiko-chan," he said, standing in front of her.

"I'm glad you think so," she said, standing up straight. "I didn't want you to forget me since I'm transferring, and you deserved a party in your honor."

"I _am_ amazing, aren't I?" He smirked cockily.

"Yes you are Horio-sama!" Girls screamed, and Horio thought he might go deaf.

"Well then, lets get this party started!" He shouted, and music started to blast through the speakers set up. Horio grinned and started dancing, the ladies swooning as he swung his hips and sent them his dazzling smile. This was the perfect way to end the year. A party just for him.

Maybe being popular wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this, drop me a review. Sorry for the OOCness.  
><strong>

**And happy birthday once again Frog! :D**


End file.
